


Koopas and Humans vs Mushrooms

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I am laughing too much to type actual tags for this., I love ya Nick, Yeah this is Kinda weird but what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Tony and Bowsette were never meant to meet each other.But then, the Rift happened, and the war started. Now they must work together to defeat Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom.





	Koopas and Humans vs Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostanimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostanimal/gifts).



> You clicked on this for some reason? Nice.

"Tony! Our worlds are in danger!" The young Koopa Queen known as Bowette to the public, shouted. 

"I know! But whose fault is it?! Princess Peach is the one who wants our world gone so her Mushrooms kingdom can rule over us!" A young Tony Stark whipped around to face the Queen of the Koopas. "And it's not like the people here will listen to me, a 13 year old, or you, a kid from another dimension, about who they should really be attacking! I mean it's clear to everyone but them that your troops are trying to stop those stupid mushrooms from taking over!" 

The Koopa Queen kneeled down next to the angered teen. "It's almost over, once we take down the Princess it's all over. The war will be over soon." 

"Bows, you don't understand!" Tony hissed. "The war isn't going to end the way you think! Didn't you see the news? They found a way to close the rift forever! But if it's closed forever without Peach gone from power..." Tony closed his eyes. Bowsette's eyes widened. 

"So, everything we've done is going to be pointless? We have to stop them long enough to make sure Peach is removed from power!" Bowsette looked horrified.

"I made a robot that can hold it off for a while, but you have got to hurry and explain what is going on! But once again they won't listen to us! We have to go to extreme measures to make sure Peach is out of power in the Mushroom Kingdom for good - and I think you know what that might end up meaning..." Tony took Bowsette's hand in his own. 

Bowsette looked Tony in the eye. "I will do what I can to bring Peach here. The rest will be up to you." Tony forced all emotion from his gaze as he nodded, accepting right then and there that he would never see Bowsette again if this mission didn't fail. 

"Alright, let's get planning." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! More will be uploaded soon! There is going to be a full plot to this. 
> 
> I really need to stop but I won't bitch.


End file.
